1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording and playback device and a program that, while performing repeated playback of material recorded over a certain period of time, can overdub new material in the material of that repeated playback.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology is known which, while performing repeated playback of material recorded over a certain period of time, overdubs new material in the material of that repeated playback.
As this type of technology, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (Kokai) Publication No. 2011-112679 discloses an automatic musical performance device that performs repeated playback of an event recorded layer in a recording area composed of a plurality of layers (tracks), and performs overdubbing to record an event generated in response to a musical performance operation on a newly designated layer during the repeated playback, whereby a musical accompaniment pattern to which musical modifications have been made according to a user's desire is created through repeated improvisatorial trial and error.
In the above-described technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (Kokai) Publication No. 2011-112679, the material to record (archive) is a Musical Instrument Digital Interface (MIDI) event generated in response to a musical performance operation. However, in recent years, a recording and playback device referred to as a looper (loop sampler) has been put to practical use, which records sampled audio data, musical sound data generated by a sound source or the like over a certain period of time as sound recording material. A musical phrase is created by successively overdubbing new material while performing repeated playback of the recorded material.
In this recording and playback device referred to as a looper, a rhythm guide sound for keeping tempo is initially recorded to create loop data, in an unrecorded state (initial state) in which no sound has been recorded. Note that the loop data herein refers to recording data by which repeated playback is performed, such as a rhythm pattern, etc.
Usually, this type of recording and playback device has a function for generating a click sound (metronome sound) or a rhythmic sound, and mainly creates loop data by performing an initial recording using a click sound or a rhythmic sound generated by this function. Accordingly, if the recording is not started and stopped at an exact timing, loop data having an exact tempo cannot be created. In other words, there is a problem in that loop data having the exact tempo cannot be easily created.